


The Night it Finally Happened

by th3dm0n



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3dm0n/pseuds/th3dm0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long day for the crew, but they finally made it to the local Pokemon Center. They decided to hang around in the lobby for an hour or two. But as time passed, they all realized how tired they really were from all the walking that day, so they decided to call it a day and head to bed. There weren’t any rooms with four beds available that night, so they ended up with two rooms. One for Bonnie and Serena, and one for Ash and Clemont. Ash’s and Clemont’s apartment was upstairs, so they said good night to the girls and headed up. Soon enough, they arrived at their room, a not too big apartment. Nothing fancy, just two beds a few chairs, a desk, a mirror and a bathroom. As they settled their things down, Ash decided to take a shower, so he went to the bathroom, leaving Clemont in the other room. Clemont lain down on his bed waiting his turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night it Finally Happened

It was a long day for the crew, but they finally made it to the local Pokemon Center. They decided to hang around in the lobby for an hour or two. But as time passed, they all realized how tired they really were from all the walking that day, so they decided to call it a day and head to bed. There weren’t any rooms with four beds available that night, so they ended up with two rooms. One for Bonnie and Serena, and one for Ash and Clemont. Ash’s and Clemont’s apartment was upstairs, so they said good night to the girls and headed up. Soon enough, they arrived at their room, a not too big apartment. Nothing fancy, just two beds a few chairs, a desk, a mirror and a bathroom. As they settled their things down, Ash decided to take a shower, so he went to the bathroom, leaving Clemont in the other room. Clemont lain down on his bed waiting his turn.  
Ash sure was taking his time - Clemont thought - then he took a glance at his own backpack and remembered that he had something very precious inside it. He got out of his bed and started desperately digging through the stuff inside to find it. What could’ve it been that he cherished so much? Finally he found it, he gasped, his heart started beating faster, he was excited. He slowly took it out of the backpack, making sure Ash is not back to see what he’s been hiding. It was one of Ash’s worn boxer briefs he lifted from his backpack a few days ago while he wasn’t paying attention. After taking a few deep sniffs of it, he decided to take the opportunity, and see how it’d look like on him. He started to remove all his clothes, first his overall, then his tanktop, and finally his underwear. He stepped in front of the mirror, and slowly pulled up Ash’s underwear. It wasn’t easy for him to pull it up, as his dick was already pulsing from the excitement, but he managed to do it. After taking a glance in the mirror, the excitement got even more tense. He felt like never before, he couldn’t belive that he’s wearing the same briefs that Ash wore just a few days ago. The only way he could describe what he felt was “Amazing”. He was so busy with his excitement that he haven’t realized that meanwhile Ash finished showering and was standing behind him with nothing but a towel around his waist.  
\- You could’ve just ask for one - Said ash with a smirk on his face  
Clemont’s body suddenly froze as he noticed Ash’s reflection behind him in the mirror.  
\- You.. You mean you’ve knew it all along? - Asked Clemont while he couldn’t move in his shock  
Ash stepped closer, so close that his bare chest was pressing against Clemont’s back.  
\- I know i’m lazy with my laundry, but sure i’d notice if one of my underwears went missing - Said Ash as he blushed and slowly wrapped his hands arround Clemont’s chest, pulling them even closer together.  
After this came a few seconds of silence. Clemont was still moveless, his heart was beating as never before. As the seconds passed, it seemed like minutes to Clemont, but there were really only a few seconds, before Ash started moving his hands down slowly, exploring his body. At that time, Clemont finally realized that he wasn’t the only one who was excited. As Ash’s hands started slowly circling on his chest, he could feel something else. Something pressing against him, but it wasn’t just Ash’s chest anymore. It was something way lower, under the towel. It became obvious that Clemont wasn’t the only one who got hard in this encounter. He didn’t have too much time to think about what’s under that towel though. In a blink of an eye, Ash’s hand has already wandered inside the stolen underwear squeezing Clemont’s erect penis.  
Clemont hesitated a few more moments, but then decided he should make the next step. He finally turned around, pushing Ash back a bit and making his towel fall off. Ash became completely naked, but instead of looking down, Clemont made eye contact with Ash. As they were staring at eachother, Clemont started biting his lips. It was obvious that he wanted to move forward, but it didn’t seem he had the courage. It seemed like Ash’ll have to make the next move. He also knew that so he slowly started to get closer to Clemont. But to his surprise, Clemont quickly made up his mind. He hugged Ash, pulling him, and kissed him on the lips. It was just a few seconds, both of them blushed, they were both uncertain how this should go. But they knew they want more. Their lips started to get closer to eachother once again. As they connected again, it was sensational for both of them. Neither of them wanted to let go. They slowly opened their mouth, alowing their tongues to explore these new territories. Their hands were busy too, exploring eachothers body. They didn’t want this moment to stop, but eventually they had to, because they both needed some air. So their lips separated once again. Clemont was getting ready for the next one, but then to his surprise, Ash took the lead. He started pushing him. He wasn’t pushing him away. He was pushing him back, but immediately following him too. Pushing him, until Clemont could feel that he’s hit something with his legs. It was the bed.  
Ash then gently pushed him one last time, making him fall on his back on the bed.  
They both laid down on the bed. Clemont was on the bottom, right on top of him Ash, staring at him. They started kissing again, fighting with their toungs, touching eachother’s body. Ash pulled away his lips, looked Clemont in the eye for a second, and started kissing his neck. He started to go lower and lower, taking plenty of time on his chest, then his belly… He finally reached his own underwear on Clemont, which he slowly removed, revealing Clemont’s pulsing dick. It was about the same size as his. He closed his eyes, put it in his mouth, and started sucking on it, slowly and gently, while he could hear Clemont moaning. After a few minutes, he could hear the moaining getting more and more intense, and finally clemont saying:  
\- I’m gonna cum!  
Ash quickly removed his dick from his mouth and continued with his hand. It wasn’t clear for Clemont why he’d do that, but he couldn’t really think about it for much as after that he almost immediately came, covering his belly with his hot sperm, gasping for air. He was too busy with his enjoyment to notice that meanwhile Ash dripped his hand in his jizz and covered his own dick with it, making sure that some of it also remained on his fingers. Just as Clemont started to calm down from his excitement, for his surprise, Ash started to enter one of his fingers in Clemont’s ass. As he was moving it in and out, losening him up, it became obvius to Clemont what he was up to. He got both a bit afraid and excited. So excited that he haven’t even noticed that Ash inserted his second finger too. As Clemont started to loosen up a bit, Ash removed his fingers, and leaned over Clemont, facing him staring at him in the eyes, with a subtle blush on his face and his penis touching Clemont’s ass. He started kissing Clemont again, he could feel Clemont’s hands on both of his arms. He could tell… He was ready. Ash started pushing it in, they both closed their eyes, the kissing got more intense. As Ash pushed more and more, he could feel Clemont’s grip arround his arms getting stronger and stronger. It was obvious that it hurt for him, so he backed up a bit, before pushing any further. The grip loosened up a bit, giving him the signal that it should be ok like this. He realized this will be the way to do this. He started to pull it out a bit, and then slowly push it in a bit further. Repeating it over and over again until he was about half way. Suddenly he pulled his lips away from Clemont, and looked him in the eyes.  
\- Are you ready? - Asked Ash  
\- Yes. - Replied Clemont with a moment of hesitation  
Ash gave it a last manly push. The both leaned their head back, closing their eyes with moaning deeply. Ash couldn’t comprehend that intense feeling… feeling Clemont from the inside. It was simply wonderful. As he sank deep inside Clemont’s inners, he could feel the warmness and tightness. They were connected, complete. They finally opened their eyes, looked at each other.  
\- We’ve finally become one! - Said Ash  
Seeing that a few drops of tears appeared on the sides of Clemont’s eyes, he then quickly asked if everything was alright. He asked, not knowing that those tears were not tears of hurt. They were tears of joy.  
\- I love You! - Replied clemont, closing his eyes again, and loosening his grip over Ash’s shoulders. These were all the signs Ash needed to know that he can continue.  
Both of their hearts were racing as Ash slowly started moving back, and forth. As Ash kept going, he could feel Clemont loosen up more and more, so he increased the speed a bit. Suddenly, Clemont quickly removed his hands from Ash’s shoulders and grabbed the bed sheets, squeezing them. Ash seeing this, slowed down a bit, but Clemont immediately responded by telling him:  
\- No! Don’t slow down! Just like that!  
It clearly didn’t hurt for him anymore, he really started to enjoy the intercourse with Ash. And so, Ash continued, but he kinda got lost within his own excitement, he was doing it faster and faster. Clemont moved his hands again, this time he grabbed Ash’s chest. As Ash’s movements got more and more intense, Clemont started to squeeze Ash’s chest with his hands. Ash felt that, he liked it, so he didn’t slow down, no… Just not yet…  
Then, for his surprise, Clemont started shouting:  
\- Uuuhhh  
Ash immediately stopped moving, and asked:  
\- Is everything alright, should I stop?  
He definately didn’t want to hurt Clemont, but it turned out this noise was for another reason.  
\- I’m going to cum soon - replied Clemont  
Ash was getting close too, so he said:  
\- Let’s cum together  
Once again, Clemont placed one of his hands on Ash’s chest, the other he used to squeeze the bed sheet. Ash started moving again, while he also started stroking Clemont’s dick with one of his hands. It was perfect teamwork. Ash was moving his hips back and forth, making sure to stimulate Clemont’s dick too, while Clemont gave him the signs he needed with his hand on Ash’s chest. Finally the moment they all waited for has arrived. The both started cumming about the same time. From the outside, it seemed they both had the same amount of enjoyment. Clemont started holding his breath, enjoying every moment of it. What he didn’t know, was that while his dick was pumping hot sperm, also was he pulsing on the inside. Stroking Ash’s penis more, and more.. Making his orgasm more intense by every second. Clemont took a glance at Ash… His eyes were closed, taking a deep breath and keeping it in, as much as he could. But the feeling was too strong for him. He had to breathe out and start to take small but heavy breaths. He then laid down on Clemont, slowly pulling his dick out, letting his anus drip all the jizz that went inside, kissing him and saying:  
\- I love You too!  
As the night felt, they were not moving, just stayed like that, enjoying eachother’s body, and slowly closing their eyes, getting to sleep. They weren’t just friends anymore, they were something more.


End file.
